


The Ripper Street Drabbles

by GirlEntropy



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlEntropy/pseuds/GirlEntropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of  Ripper Street drabbles based on given prompts. Things could get angsty, fluffy, slashy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Given: Det Flight: His walk home after saying goodbye to Evelyn. or Jackson, Reid, and Drake discuss Flight after Jackson's lesson to him.

Another five minutes passed, since the red curls of Evelyn disappeared into the crowd, and Flight finally pushed himself up to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he faced the direction that would take him back to Leman Street, back to the life of Detective Constable Albert Flight. The deception was over, he could put it behind him, and none too soon. The familiarity of the clothes he wore was sinking in to his skin, it brought up memories he wasn't ready to revisit. It was easier to pretend to be something you wish, rather than something you used to be. 

Flight wasn't completely surprised that Evelyn knew he was lying in some fashion. His father always told him women were the great deceivers. He was sure that she noticed his deception in the kiss, and yet she offered the one thing he left behind for his own inclinations. A life, a normal life with a pretty girl. He was ready to slip back to his other lie, the one that made him feel better. With his fancy suits,and his soft carefully crafted voice.


	2. To See The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Something Flight and Jackson. Preferably including cigarettes.

The bed was in shambles, the bed clothes half on the floor, pillows strewn about the room. Flight and Jackson were a tangle of sweaty limbs in the center of the bed, both of them working on catching their breath, smiles wide on their faces. It was that sweet moment before the guilt of their pleasure settled in to Flight’s bones and he felt the need to flee. Jackson noticed the more often they went to bed together, the longer Flight stayed. They were up to enough time for them to share a cigarette before Flight dashed out of the bed to find his clothes. Reluctantly untangling himself from Flight, Jackson reached for his matches and cigarettes that waited for them on the night stand. Turning back , he placed one between Flights lips, caught up for a moment in the intense brown eyes that started this whole mess.

 

With cigarettes lit, Jackson laid back on the bed, pulling Flight in close to his side, strong fingers stroking the soft skin of Flight’s hip. Very little was ever said between the pair afterwards. One being a man of few words, the other not wanting to hang up on any sentiment. But the longer they played this game, the more Jackson wished Flight would stay long enough to see the morning.


End file.
